


Together

by queenoftrivia, starryeyedboxes



Category: Youtube Blogging RPF
Genre: Collab, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where both members of a pair have to say the other's real name in order to realize who their soulmate is. This causes some problems for Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with Shay! Woah!

The rain was relentless that night, the hard drops thundering around the two men as they stood underneath the restaurant’s overhang in a vain attempt to keep dry. It was a little after 11 at night, and Jack was desperately looking down the street, seeking out the cab that he had called. Mark, being the gentleman he was, decided to stay with Jack until his his ride arrived.

That was about 15 minutes ago although the cab had promised a 5-minute wait. The rain didn’t seem to be letting up, their surroundings absolutely drenched. Just as Mark was about to offer to drive him home, Jack’s phone began ringing. It was the driver. Jack answered, his smile wide at the thought of finally ducking into a warm car.

The man on the other end of the call spoke, and Jack’s face fell, his grin faltering. “I understand, sir. Thank you,” he told him before hanging up.

“Fuck!” Jack stomped on the ground, accidentally splashing some of the rain on Mark’s pants. After cursing under his breath, he apologized, frustrated that the cab company wasn’t sending a car due to the poor weather conditions.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Mark assured him after Jack voiced his dilemma. “Want to just crash at my place? It’s actually close by,” he offered.

Jack looked up at the slightly taller man, his mouth dry. The two had caught on pretty well during their date, but it wasn’t particularly electrifying if he was going to be honest with himself. He was positive that Mark would reveal himself to be his soulmate upon their first meeting, but there was something… missing. In essence, there was no sign that he was. They both had gone on multiple dates, just in case, but nothing seemed to change. However, considering the weather overhead, it seemed like there was no other choice. Jack reluctantly had to agree.

Admittedly, Mark felt similarly, but he wasn’t going to let Jack stand outside of the restaurant waiting for a ride any longer. He led the Irishman to his car and soon, they were on the road, the radio muted. After a few minutes of silence, Mark spoke, the quiet almost too intense to sit through.

“It sure is pouring,” he awkwardly stated. Jack provided a small noise from the back of his throat in agreement at the small talk, leaning his head into the seat. He kept his eyes on the wet road ahead, refusing to cast a glance at the driver beside him. Silence passed over them once again.

Not long after, they pulled up into the parking lot, the rain coming down even harder than before. After running into the building, they quickly closed the door behind them. Jack cursed again, rubbing the rain out of his eyes, slightly tired from their sprint. They continued down the hallway as the younger man followed Mark’s lead.

While the two caught their breath, the man with slightly greying hair checked his phone for the time. Sudden realization dawned on him as he stared at the screen, but not entirely the kind he had hoped for.

“I had to upload a fuckin’ video tonight! Shit!” Tonight was not boding well at all.

Mark jangled his keys around, unlocking the door as soon as he could. “You can borrow my computer if you need to,” he proposed, his voice nonchalant as he pressed the apartment door open.

“Thanks,” Jack muttered, nervously running his hands through his hair.

~

Jack woke up the next morning from what was possibly the best sleep he had experienced since he was a child. Stretching his limbs, he felt the morning tension release from his bones. Glancing around slowly, he saw the room Mark had put him in last night, the unfamiliar walls staring back. He could still hear Mark lightly snoring in the next room, the sound oddly comforting in contrast to his strange surroundings. In the meantime, he opted to pass the time on his phone.

Not long after, he heard Mark get up from what Jack assumed was the couch. A knock sounded on the bedroom door to which Jack grunted in consent, allowing him to come inside.

“Hey, do you want anything for breakfast?” Mark asked, his words slurring as he ran his hands through his hair. His cheeks were slightly red and a look of drowsiness still laced his brown eyes due to waking up from his own slumber. Jack took note of the child-like expression Mark showed in the morning, withholding a small chuckle.

“Er… waffles?” Jack honestly had no idea how to respond, but he was thoroughly relieved that he was even able to form some sort of answer.

“I’d have to go get some mix, but yeah, I can do waffles,” he replied, shuffling through his closet for something more presentable than underwear. Jack couldn’t help but glance at Mark’s figure, quickly looking back at his phone to avoid any awkward comments.

He heard Mark leave the apartment after changing and suddenly realized that he was very much alone. As he was about to get up from the bed, he heard the door open again, a soft creak pulling his attention.

“I don’t have any cash on me,” Mark bashfully explained before Jack could question his sudden return.

“Here, take some of mine,” he said, tossing his wallet from on top of the wooden nightstand in Mark’s direction. Muttering his thanks after he caught the object, Mark opened the bi-fold wallet and was about to search for the needed money when the younger man’s I.D. suddenly caught his eye.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you call yourself Jack if that isn’t your real name?”

“Oh, my parents just called me that as a kid, you know, since Jack is a nickname for John, and Sean is the Irish version. I just prefer Jack,” he explained. Glancing up, he caught Mark with a raised eyebrow.

“Makes sense,” Mark commented after a moment of silence. “Thanks again for the money, Jack.” He tossed the wallet back to him.

~

Mark glanced down at the cashier’s name tag. “Funny,” Mark pointed out before taking his bag. “I just remembered that I met a guy with the same name.”

“He must be a cool guy then,” the cashier laughed heartily. “Have a good day, sir.”

“You too, Sean,” Mark responded before dropping his bag in complete shock.

It suddenly felt like the world was caving in. A peculiar sensation ran through his chest, the warmth rising to such an intense degree. Mark’s head swirled slightly but the only thing he could focus on was the pressure. _The pressure_.

Throwing a hand over his heart, he felt the heat radiating from beneath his shirt, its rhythm rapid. It was such an odd thrill. Was this a heart attack he was experiencing? No, it couldn’t be; those were supposedly painful. This phenomenon was far from excruciating. It was… calming. His panic began to fall back down, the heat almost lulling him into a sense of serenity.

Mark had never felt anything like this before, but suddenly, all he could think of was Jack. Sean? Jack. Definitely Jack. He turned around, suddenly snapping back to reality, his surroundings coming into focus once more. He ran up to Sean and hugged him, gaining odd stares from the people around him.

Muttering a quick apology, he picked up his bag and left the store, running back to his car in a rush of excitement. He sat down in his car and stopped for a moment, calming himself down again. He definitely did not want an accident, especially now. Once his heart rate settled a bit, he reversed out of the space, driving back with rising anticipation.

What would he do when he walked into his apartment?

~

Jack was still reeling at the shock much longer than Mark had, his body doubled over from the sudden surprise. It was such a strange feeling, one that had never been explained to him before. The heat radiating in his chest was originally unbearable. In fact, it practically knocked the wind out of him. But as the panic began to resolve, the glow he experienced helped soothe his initial confusion. It hadn’t taken long, but he eventually realized what that sensation was implying.

Although he was still hunched over with his hand against the wall, Jack looked up as the front door practically burst open, the loud bang echoing throughout the small apartment. Mark turned him around so he could meet Jack’s gaze before lifting him up and spinning his soulmate, joy resonating between the pair. A small bubble of bliss enveloped them entirely, laughter filling the air.

After letting Jack land gently on his feet, Mark moved his hand up to his face, caressing his cheek with indescribable affection.

“Jack, John, Sean, I have no idea what to call you but you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.”

Sighing with a sense of contentment, Jack placed his forehead on Mark’s. “You’re just sayin’ that because we’re soulmates, you doof.”

“Well, who else would I say that to? I wouldn’t say that to some girl walking down the street, now, would I?”

“I suppose not, but I fuckin’ knew you were the one, you deceitful piece of shit. I fuckin' _called_ it.”

“How exactly am I the deceitful one? You’re the one who never told me your real _name_ , ya dingus!”

“I wasn’t falsifying anything! I just don’t go by Sean so I don’t exactly tell everyone my real name. I just say Jack.”

“You… _did_ realize that the whole soulmate thing worked with real names, right?”

“Yeah, but- but, look we realized it now, alright? Better late than never, huh?”

Mark sighed happily. “How could I say no to that?”

He pulled Jack so close that they were completely pressed against each other, extreme warmth radiating off the both of them.They could feel each other’s hearts beating in a harmonious synchronization, their bodies molding together perfectly, and suddenly they were kissing with a whirlwind of passion and emotion, their energy flawlessly matching each other.

The entire universe could have vanished, and it wouldn’t have mattered because they were as all soulmates should be: together.


End file.
